Tsubasa Ozora
大空 翼 |image= Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=July 28 |height=175 cm (RT); 173 cm (BWY); 167 cm (JBC); 145 cm (KD) |weight=64 kg (RT); 59 kg (BWY); 55 kg (JBC); 39 kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder; Forward |other_names=Heaven-sent child of soccer; Soccer Prodigy |relationships= Sanae Ozora (wife); Daichi (little brother) Kodai & Natsuko (parents); Roberto (mentor) Two unborn twins (children) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=FC Barcelona |past_level_1=Club |past_team_1=Barcelona B; Sao Paulo FC |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=Japan Jr. |past_level_4=Middle school |past_team_4=Nankatsu MS |past_level_5=Elementary school |past_team_5=Nankatsu SC; Nankatsu elementary }} (大空 翼, ōzora tsubasa), is the main character of the Captain Tsubasa series. As the playmaker and pivot player of Japan, he wears the number "10" for Japan. Biography Prior to Captain Tsubasa series, a one-year-old Tsubasa had been miraculously saved by his soccer ball in a truck accident when he was barely able to walk. Tsubasa had held the ball in front of him which served as a cushion for the impact. The force of the bump blew him away, but he was able to right himself over again with the ball. Since then, he has considered the ball his "best friend", hence his motto "the ball is my friend!" (ボールは友だち！ Bōru wa Tomodachi!) During his growth as a footballer, Tsubasa has played as a forward in Kids' Dream arc, where he obtained the MVP and top-scorer awards of said tournament. Thanks to his help, Nankatsu grew to be a popular football club. Tsubasa again played as a Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (1985 film), in a tournament a year after the 6th Yomiuriland national junior tournament. Since Boys' Fight arc, Tsubasa changed his position due to Roberto's book annotations, where he advised Tsubasa to play as an Attacking midfielder in order to become the gamemaker of the team. With this position change, he can both give defensive instructions as well as build the offensive and beat any formidable opponent who also aims to control the mid-area of the field. Captain Tsubasa story arcs Captain Tsubasa (1981) manga Kids' Dream arc Years later, a 11-year-old Tsubasa entered elementary school in Nankatsu City, to Nankatsu elementary school, a school with a soccer club, after barely having any real friends before since his prior school did not have a football club. Immediately upon arrival, he set out to explore the new city, and arrived at the local football field, where Ryo Ishizaki and Genzo Wakabayashi were quarreling about the right to use the field. Impressed with Shutetsu's genius keeper, Tsubasa resolved to challenge him to a duel. After a short confrontation on the street where Tsubasa repelled Wakabayashi's shot by making the ball go under the bus and into the keeper's arms, then the duel started. Tsubasa dribbled past the whole Shutetsu B and made a header to Wakabayashi, which was punched and then Roberto Hongo, a former member of Brazil national team, made an inswinging cross, so Tsubasa did a diving header and finally scored into the goal net. thumb|265px|[[Nankatsu SC vs Meiwa]] Joining Nankatsu school's football club, Tsubasa first had a welcoming match, which is the reverse of the B-team game. He starts on defense by himself against the rest of the Nankatsu team. The team must stop Tsubasa from scoring for 5 minutes, and he cannot shoot from distance. Hours before the football match against Shutetsu, he won the 200m race while dribbling the football. Taro Misaki with whom he formed such a perfect combination that the two of them was called "The Golden Combi", and chief supporter Sanae Nakazawa who soon developed a crush on him. Chosen for the city's team in the national championship, Tsubasa and his friends face strong rivals such as Kojiro Hyuga, who will remain one of Tsubasa's strongest rivals in Japan, Ken Wakashimazu, Jun Misugi and Hikaru Matsuyama. Tsubasa eventually won against them to become the junior national tournament's champion, however he could not go to Brazil with Roberto, as the latter secretly left alone, not before leaving a book with his special notes in order to teach him how to polish his techniques in order to aim to become a pro soccer player. He was scouted to play for Toho Academy as a playmaker, but he declined. Boys' Fight arc Two years later, Tsubasa, along with his old companions, already won the national middle school tournament twice. He was seeking to get a third consecutive championship (V3) in the next tournament. However, many of his old rivals were on his way to the title this time, especially Kojiro Hyuga, who was eager to win after two defeats against Tsubasa. In addition, there are also new talented players such as Shun Nitta, Makoto Soda, Hiroshi Jito and Mitsuru Sano. Their goal was to destroy Nankatsu's dream of getting a V3 and win the title for themselves. During the tournament, Tsubasa was seriously injured on his shoulder and leg. He dislocated his left shoulder after thwarting Tachibana Twins' Skylab Hurricane, and wrapped Masao up, so he won't land on his head, forcing him to take a medical leave. He managed to win against Jito's Hirado with his newly learned technique, the Drive Shot, managing to tie the match 3-3 before wining with the help of Kisugi and Taki. thumb|265px|[[Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot]] In the match against Furano, he was able to keep up with all these injuries and manage to win against Matsuyama with a Miracle Drive Shot, thanks to his determination, he managed to lead his team to the finals, where Nankatsu and Toho faced each other for the title for the third time in a row. After extra time, none of the rivals was able to emerge as the winner, and the game ended with a 4-4 draw, with both teams declared as the winner. J Boys' Challenge arc As Tsubasa was injured during the national middle school tournament, he was unable to participate in Japan Jr.'s training camp. He was only able to join while All Japan were having a practice match against Hamburg, however Hyuga and Matsuyama didn't allow him to play, saying that it would be unfair for all the players that joined the training camp but weren't selected. Without Tsubasa, All Japan lost against Hamburger SV Jr. and Bremen Jr.. After that, All Japan were supposed to have another match against Italy, however upon seeing All Japan's match against Bremen, Italy decided that Japan were not a worthy opponent to play against and boycotted the match. Angered by that, Tsubasa challenged Italy, got past all of them and then scored. Tsubasa was acknowledged after that and was allowed to play. All Japan won the 3 remaining practice matches, and Matsuyama decided to give the captain mark to Tsubasa, saying that Tsubasa is the one best suited for it. Against all odds, Tsubasa and All Japan defeated Italy and Argentina to advance to the knockout stage, and then France Jr. and West Germany to become champion. Later, Tsubasa went to Brazil for his dream. Battle of World Youth arc Tsubasa, along with Pepe, a boy he meet during the selection test of Sao Paulo FC, got chosen into São Paulo's Youth team. Some time later, Tsubasa advanced to the top team. Tsubasa returned to Japan once after leaving for 3 years to play against Netherlands Youth. He went back to Brazil again soon after that, in order to compete against Santana and CR Flamengo. Even though Santana used superior techniques to Tsubasa during the match, his emotionless soccer was not able to defeat Tsubasa's playstyle. Tsubasa returned to Japan for a second time right before the beginning of the World Youth's Asian preliminaries. However upon arriving at the training camp, Tsubasa learned a shocking truth that Japan's new coach, Minato Gamo, forced seven top players - Hyuga, Misaki, Soda, Jito, Nitta, and the Tachibanas - to leave the team, Wakashimazu also left after a quarrel with the former coach Mikami about the regular goalkeeper position, and the remaining players were exhausted after Gamo's severe training. On the other hand, Misugi was fully recovered to strengthen the defense (and able to do Tsubasa's Drive Shot) and even while Wakabayashi was heavily injured, he was substitute to Morisaki in the event that All Japan Youth was in serious trouble. Katagiri said that Tsubasa was the only one able to play a match then, however Tsubasa asked the ones who hadn't given up on their dreams to get up, which all of the players did right after that. 1st Asian qualifiers tournament During the first round of the Asian preliminaries, because all players except Tsubasa were covered in bruises as a result of the severe training, Japan faced some difficulties in the first two matches, even though they managed to win in the end. In the third match, however, they had to face a strong opponent, Thailand Youth. Japan managed to scored the first goal thanks to Misaki's video, but Thailand quickly dominated the match after that and scored four goals in return. Tsubasa even had to leave the field on a stretcher because of the play of Thailand's captain, Bunnag. However, thanks to Wakabayashi and the arrival of the new top player Shingo Aoi, and Tsubasa returning to the field, Japan reversed the score and advanced to the second round. World Youth tournament During the tournament, he faced several fierce teams, such as Uruguay Youth in the classification stage, Sweden Youth in the quarterfinals, Netherlands Youth in the semifinals, and finally Brazil Youth in the finals, where he had to face his rival Carlos Santana who was led by his coach Roberto. At the end of the arc, Tsubasa asked Sanae to marry him and everyone from All Japan Youth, and also former comrades and friends attended the ceremony. Road to 2002 arc thumb|265px|[[Tsubasa in Barcelona]] In this arc, Tsubasa was seeking for a contract in Spain, as recommendation by his mentor Roberto, and he finally chose FC Barcelona, to which he successfully entered after completing a soccer exam with Barcelona defenders trio. Later on, we see him attempting to become a regular midfielder with the super star Rivaul. In this arc, we see still fighting in the finals of "La Liga" in Spain against Real Madrid CF and Natureza his eternal rival. Golden-23 arc Tsubasa does not appear in this saga as a main character, since while U-22 Japan is playing in the qualifier phase, Tsubasa was playing for FC Barcelona in order to obtain the cup for "La Liga" in Spain. Overseas Fierce Fights arc Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga In this arc, Tsubasa is still playing the final matches to obtain the cup for "La Liga" in Spain. He faced Real Madrid and his rival Natureza. Also there was an epilogue before the end of the tournament where he faced Deportivo de La Coruna and his former superior Radunga. Rising Sun arc Madrid Olympics tournament This is a major arc for Tsubasa, where he remembered his promise to Misaki to both obtain the gold medal for Japan. In this arc, Sanae is expecting Tsubasa's baby by the end of the tournament. This competing is held in Spain, and Olympic Japan was able to pass his classification stage. To be updated as series progresses. Etymology His name translates to "Big Sky Wings". Tsubasa (翼) means "wing" and his surname "Ozora" (大空) means large sky. Most characters call him Tsubasa (his first name) because of the author's easiness to call him like that instead of Ozora. In a way, the last technique Roberto Hongo taught him, known as the Skywing Shot, is inspired by his name meaning. Trivia thumb|245px *His name, like most of the characters, was altered in Latin American and Brazilian dub. He's called Oliver Atom (Atton)/Tsubasa in the Latin American/Brazilian version of Captain Tsubasa J and Oliver Tsubasa Ozora (a mix of his original and adapted name) in Road to 2002's Brazilian dub. He's known as Oliver "Holly" Hutton/Atom in some European dubs, and Majed in the Arabic dub. In the Cantonese dub, he is known as Andy Dai Zhiwei 戴志偉, named after former Hong Kong actor. The Chinese name for Mandarin Chinese dub is the same as Japanese. *In the 2018 remake, he started as a centre-back against Shutetsu in the Inter-school game. He also played the full game vs. Toho Academy in the final of the third middle school tournament (he only played in the second half in the 1981 series due to his injuries), where both Hyuyga's first Tiger Shot and Tsubasa's Drive Shot hit the post and punctured the balls. *So far, Tsubasa had lost only one game in his life, the opening game of the 6th Yomiuri Land tournament against Meiwa FC. Meiwa won 7:6 in a last second decisive shot from Takeshi. ** All of Tsubasa's other games ended in victories or draws: Nankatsu elementary 2:2 against Shutetsu; U-13 Japan 2:2 against U-13 West Germany; or Nankatsu 4:4 against Toho. * Since Tsubasa had learnt Portuguese from Carlos, he can understand both Portuguese and Spanish, as shown in his first meeting with Juan Diaz. * Other than the series in the 1980's, Tsubasa played in the first half against Toho Academy middle school in the Nation Finals, and collapsed after scoring the leading goal in hte first half of extra time. Techniques Gallery |-|Covers= Tsubasa Misaki Genzo (KD).png|Tsubasa, Misaki & Wakabayashi Tsubasa En La Liga debut promo.jpg|Barcelona Schneider Tsubasa ch59 (RS) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Schneider |-|1983= Tsubasa_little.jpg|Tsubasa at a very young age, with his best friend Overhead ep7 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's 1st Overhead Tsubasa ozora orig.jpg|Tsubasa Tsubasa NSC (CT) 2.jpg|Nankatsu SC Shimizu_(CT)_2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Shimizu Hyuga_vs_Tsubasa_(CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa Tsubasa - Heel Lift (CT).jpg|Heel Lift Tsubasa Heel Lift (CT) 1.jpg Tsubasa Heel Lift (CT) 2.jpg Roberto Heel Lift.jpg|Heel Lift (Flash-back) Tsubasa Nankatsu MS (CT).jpg|Junior high Tsubasa Nankatsu MS (CT) 2.jpg|Junior high Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Tsubasa ch105 (1983).jpg|Tsubasa's recovery Tsubasa_1st_Drive_Shoot.jpg|Drive Shot Overhead ep93 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa scoring against Furano |-|1983 (2)= Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot vs Furano.jpg|Phoenix Drive Shot Miracle Drive Shot (CT).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Overhead ep115 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa scoring against Wakashimazu Tsubasa ep124 (1983).jpg|Tsubasa as Defensive MF Morisaki Tsubasa ep124 (1983) 1.jpg Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Tiger Tackle vs Drive Shoot.jpg|Tsubasa facing Hyuga Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga champions |-|SCT= Nankatsu (SCT).jpg|Nankatsu MS Nankatsu (SCT) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Toho Academy Kojiro Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro Nankatsu gang with Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' at Ozora's house Nankatsu gang (SCT).jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 2.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 3.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 4.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 5.jpg Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering for Japan Jr. Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 6.jpg Tsubasa Misugi ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Matsuyama accepting Tsubasa as captain Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 3.jpg Tsubasa Amoro ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|Running Volley Kojiro Tsubasa ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Combi Kojiro Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Twin Shot Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg|Overhead Drive Shot Schneider Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Tsubasa Drive Shot (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa (SCT) Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg|Overhead Drive Shot Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT) 1.jpg|Overhead Drive Shot |-|Film= Tsubasa Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Film 2 Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot.jpg|Tsubasa (Film 3) (Film 3) Japan Jr (Film 3) 16.jpg|Failed to the goalpost Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Team Blue & Team Beige Genzo (Film 3) 0.jpg|Ready for facing Tsubasa Tsubasa (Film 3) 0.jpg|Ready for the Drive Shot Tsubasa (Film 3) 1.jpg|Ready for the Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shot (Film3) 1.jpg|Drive Shot Genzo (Film 3) 2.jpg|Genzo surpised by Tsubasa's shot Tsubasa (Film 3) 2.jpg|Genzo beaten by Tsubasa Tsubasa Drive Shot (Movie 4).jpg|Drive Shot (Film 4) Tsubasa Genzo (film 5).jpg|Genzo & Tsubasa (Film 5) |-|J= Tsubasa Drive Shot ep1 (J).jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Twin Shot ep29 (J) 1.jpg|Twin Shot Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot 2.jpg|Tsubasa learning the Drive Shot Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot 3.jpg|Tsubasa learns to use the Drive Shot Tsubasa - Nankatsu (CTJ) away colors.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Tsubasa - Away Jersey (CTJ) 2.jpg Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 (CTJ Game).jpg|16th National middle school tournament Tsubasa vs Gino ep36 (J) 1.jpg|Drive Shot vs Hernandez Tsubasa vs Gino ep36 (J) 2.jpg|Drive Shot vs Hernandez Tsubasa Drive Shot (CTJ).jpg|Drive Shot vs Hernandez Golden Gombi vs Hernandez.jpg|Golden Combi vs Gino Hernandez Japan Jr (PSX) 1.jpg|International Jr. Youth tournament champion Sao Pas FC (J).jpg|In Sao Pas FC Tsubasa ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's through pass Flying Drive Shot ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Flying Drive Shot Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 10.jpg|Ganmen Block Tsubasa ep38 (J) 4.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Tsubasa ep38 (J) 4.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 8.jpg|Tsubasa's interception Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa vs Leo Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 12.jpg|Sao Pas FC cheering Japan Youth (J) 2.jpg|Japan Youth Tsubasa Flying Drive Shoot.jpg|Flying Drive Shot Tsubasa - Flying Drive Pass (CTJ).jpg|Flying Drive Pass Aoi and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Tag-Team Long Shot Tsubasa Japan (J).jpg|Japan Youth Sao Pas vs Tsubasa (PSX).jpg|Jorginho & Tsubasa |-|2001= Overhead ep10 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Overhead ep15 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa scoring against Furano Toho Nankatsu Winners ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa as V-3 champion Tsubasa (Drive Shoot) vs Hernandez.jpg|Tsubasa vs Gino Hernandez Drive Tiger Twin Shoot (2001).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Japan ep30 (2001) 5.jpg Overhead Drive Shot ep31 (2001) 1.jpg|Overhead Drive Shot SantanavsTsubasa02.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Tsubasa Sao Paulo (2001).jpg|Sao Paulo FC SantanavsTsubasa02.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Rivaulvstsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa vs Rivaul Santana Tsubasa La Liga (2001) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Santana Tsubasa La Liga (2001).jpg|In La Liga |-|2018= Ishizaki Tsubasa (2018).jpg|Ishizaki & Tsubasa Tsubasa - overhead (KD).jpg|Tsubasa's 1st Overhead Nankatsu_gang_ep4_(2018).jpg|Nankatsu gang Tsubasa_Long_Shot.jpg|Tsubasa's long shot Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu SC chosen players Tsubasa Kojiro ep14 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa Kojiro ep14 (2018) 2.jpg Tsubasa ep21 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa recovered Nankatsu SC ep21 (2018).jpg|Vs Musashi FC Twin Shot ep23 (2018) 1.jpg|Twin Shot Wakashimazu Tsubasa ep24 (2018) 1.jpg Somersault Shot ep25 (2018) 1.jpg|Forward Somersault Shot Somersault Shot ep25 (2018) 2.jpg|Forward Somersault Shot Overhead ep26 (2018) 1.jpg|Overhead Ryo Misaki Tsubasa ep26 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga Genzo Tsubasa ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Genzo saying goodbye Tsubasa ep29 (2018) 0.jpg|With Nankatsu away jersey Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Nitta Tsubasa ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hayabusa Nitta Tsubasa ep30 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa beats Nitta Tsubasa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Offside trap Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 3.jpg|Regional V-3 champion Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 5.jpg|Training camp Tsubasa Doctor ep39 (2018) 1.jpg|The doctor teasing Tsubasa Jito ep41 (2018) 7.jpg|Jito challenges Tsubasa Jito ep41 (2018) 9.jpg|Power Tackle to block Tsubasa Tsubasa ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa remembers his friends and mentor's words Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa's first Drive Shot |-|2018 (2)= Tsubasa Phoenix ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa, the Phoenix Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 0.jpg Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Drive Shot Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 3.jpg|Tsubasa runs faster than Hirado Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Tsubasa exhausted Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|In the crowd Matsuyama Tsubasa ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 0.jpg Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 1.jpg|'Phoenix Drive Shot' Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 2.jpg|Phoenix Drive Shot Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 3.jpg|Vs Masanori Kato Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 4.jpg|Beating Masanori Kato Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 5.jpg|Scoring the V-Goal Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Furano ep45 (2018) 2.jpg|Matsuyama holding Tsubasa Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 3.jpg|Matsuyama congratulating Tsubasa Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 4.jpg|Matsuyama accepting his defeat Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 5.jpg|Being treated by Doctor Kamijo Doctor Tsubasa ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa telling the doctor that he'll be playing Doctor Tsubasa ep46 (2018) 2.jpg|Doctor cheering Tsubasa to use his fighting spirit to win Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro Heel lift ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Heel Lift Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Counter Drive Shot ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Counter Drive Shot Kojiro Tsubasa ep49 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 3.jpg |-|2018 (3)= Kojiro Tsubasa ep49 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Sliding Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Sliding Tiger Shot beats Tsubasa Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg Tsubasa ep51 (2018) 2.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa's Miracle Drive Shot Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Kojiro now on par with Tsubasa Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa attempts to block the Tiger Shot Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's header Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa's final Drive Shot Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Tiger Shot vs Drive Shot Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 3.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|The match ends Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|End of Duel Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Both captains exchanging jerseys Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 7.jpg|Both captains holding the flag Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa, pillars of Japan Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champion Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Tsubasa in Nankatsu Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Tsubasa Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= TsubasaJUS.png|Tsubasa All Japan Jr. Youth from Jump Ultimate Stars tsu 1.PNG|Silver card - Jr. Youth - Tsukurou Dream Team Tsubasa JY.png|U16 Tsubasa (CT Zero) 1.png|JFA Tsubasa_Barca.png|BAR Tsubasa_SaoPaulo.png|SAO Tsubasa_Nankatsu.png|MS International Jr tournament (DT) 1.png|J Boys' Challenge arc Tsubasa Japan (DT).png|Japan |-|Manga= Tsubasa long shot (KD).jpg|Doing his long shot Kids Dream ch48 (CT) 1.jpg|Japan's Golden Age Tsubasa - overhead (BF).jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Semifinals ch69 (CT) 0.jpg|Best Four Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot (Ch 82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shoot (Ch 113).jpg|Training with pros. Tsubasa (JBC) 2.png|Tsubasa's epilogue in the original manga Overhead ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Radunga Tsubasa ch83 (RT) 1.png|Radunga & Tsubasa Tsubasa ch8 (BWY).jpg|In São Paulo FC 184-185_copy.jpg|Tsubasa proposed to Sanae Tsubasa_wedding.jpg|Tsubasa & Sanae's wedding party Tsubasa Fersio Torres ch74 (G23) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Atletico Madrid Tsubasa and Rivaul - Super Long Twin Shot.jpg|Barcelona Golden Combi Overseas Tsubasa ch18 (G23) 1.jpg|FC Barcelona 2006-7 home kit Santiago Bernabeu ch4 (OFF) 1.jpg|Tsubasa in Santiago Bernabeu Deportivo La Coruna ch56 (OFF) 1.jpg|Radunga vs Tsubasa Tsubasa Overhead (RS).jpg|Tsubasa in Rising Sun arc |-|Game= Tsubasa Santana (PSX).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) Drive Tiger Twin Shot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot All_Japan_Youth_(DT).jpg|All Japan Youth (DT) Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO - Kimero! Miracle Shot tsubasa.png|Tsubasa in 3d 2020 tsubasa plus|link=https://super-campeones-nuevo-game.fandom.com/wiki/Tsubasa_ozora Notes External links de:Tsubasa Ohzora ja:大空翼 es:Tsubasa Ozora Category:Main characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of La Liga Category:Players of Brazilian league Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc